


It's Delicate

by K1nerd2



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1nerd2/pseuds/K1nerd2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link fears the worst about his and Rhett's new layer in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Damien Rice recently, and his song "Delicate" from the album "O" has been hitting me in the feels hard. So I decided to write it out while playing the song on loop.
> 
> Below are the lyrics to the song:
> 
> We might kiss when we are alone  
> When nobody's watching  
> We might take it home  
> We might make out when nobody's there  
> It's not that we're scared  
> It's just that it's delicate
> 
> So why do you fill my sorrow  
> With the words you've borrowed  
> From the only place you've know  
> And why do you sing Hallelujah  
> If it means nothing to you  
> Why do you sing with me at all?
> 
> We might live like never before  
> When there's nothing to give  
> Well how can we ask for more  
> We might make love in some sacred place  
> The look on your face is delicate
> 
> So why do you fill my sorrow  
> With the words you've borrowed  
> From the only place you've know  
> And why do you sing Hallelujah  
> If it means nothing to you  
> Why do you sing with me at all?
> 
>  
> 
> Here's the link to the song if you want to listen to it while you read to get a deeper feeling for the fic.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnL3NfhOsBM

Link glanced up from his desk for the third time within minutes at his business partner, his best friend, his love sitting across from him.  The midday sun was shining into the office, radiating off of the blonde man, making the brunette feel weak.

Glancing back down, Link’s heart fluttered, remembering the first time he tasted Rhett’s soft, pink lips.  The gentle tickle of his facial hair against his freshly shaved skin. It had felt like a dream come true.  All the years of pining over him, all of the lingering glances, touches. Link closed his eyes and sighed.  Over the past couple months, they’d been stealing little kisses from each other occasionally or make out with heavy petting when they were alone in the office.  But his heart still ached.

Link wished they could be open, but it would be impossible.  A twinge of guilt struck him. Why couldn’t the world have been more open and understanding when they were younger? Maybe he would have had the courage then to approach Rhett properly then.  But instead they stayed friends, best friends, married lovely women and had beautiful children.  He certainly didn’t regret those decisions, but… what could have been?  Did Rhett regret what they were doing now?  Did Rhett still want him?  

He tried to shoo his insecurities away and comfort himself, thinking things through rationally, but the rational answers were no more comforting.  Rhett’s words after they had sex for the first, and so far only time, still haunted him.  The place they made love wasn’t a fancy setting; far from it.  Just the small room that Alex and Mike attempted to make into a bomb shelter in the building.  They were both so nervous, having only kissed and touched each other prior.  

The memories of a few weeks ago flooded Link’s mind.  Him laying back on a questionably sturdy table, gazing into Rhett’s eyes as the taller man gently penetrated him, treating him like a fragile soul that could break at any second.  Only after a lot encouragement from Link, did Rhett speed up and push into him harder and harder until they both were overcome with pleasure.  “ _I love you,_ _but this stays in this room, OK? It was just something that we both needed…”_ Rhett’s words hit Link harder than a punch to the gut, and his heart instantly sank.  Did Rhett only do this because Link seemed so sad and empty, did Rhett mean it when he told Link he loved him?  Was it just one big mistake? Quietly Link agreed, holding back the pain he felt and smiled at Rhett, it was for the best.  Right? But oh, how it hurt.

Trying to bring himself back to the present, Link shook his head like an etch-a-sketch, attempting to erase the thoughts invading his mind.  _What else should I have been expecting?_ _We both have families to think about, our careers, our employees._ They had responsibilities.  _Just be happy he still kisses you._ But lately, the kisses were even less and less, and mainly initiated by Link.

The ache in Link’s chest grew. _Stop, please stop thinking about this._

“Link? You ok brother?”

Link’s head shot up, not noticing the tears that had welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. “Huh? Oh, yeah… Just spacing out I guess” he wiped his eyes and looked up at Rhett, now staring at him thoughtfully across the desk.

Rhett smiled softly, but creases didn’t form at the corners of his eyes.  The typically bright emeralds looked clouded, almost sad…knowing.  He got up from his desk and walked over to Link.  He gently cupped Link’s face tilting his head down lovingly as he leaned down to kiss the smaller man on the forehead.  Hurting from his own little hell, Link eagerly reached up to Rhett’s head and pulled him further down crashing into Rhett’s lips with insistence and need, as if this were the last time he would ever be able to kiss these tender lips.

Overcome with sorrow, insecurities, and need to be close to Rhett again, Link frantically ran his hands along the sides of Rhett’s hips and pulled him close to him breaking the kiss.  The brunette pushed his head against Rhett’s thigh and held tight to Rhett as he wrapped his arms around his legs, afraid to let go.  Link’s movements were so unexpected, Rhett practically had to catch himself on Link’s shoulders to stop from tumbling over.

“Hey, hey hey” Rhett exclaimed in concern, “What’s wrong?”

“I… I just… I don’t know” Link sniffled into Rhett’s pants, afraid to tell him, afraid to ask, afraid of the outcome.  Afraid. “Can… can we go back to the room… please?” maybe returning would ease his insecurities, he can prove his thoughts wrong.

…

“Rhett? Rhett… please” Link begged softy and gently clawed at the taller man when he didn’t respond.  Tears began to burn his cheeks. _No, no no no… please…_

Rhett just stood, facing straight ahead, his eyes closed.  His own heart breaking for what he was about to do.

“I’m sorry Link, but, no…” Rhett’s shoulders dropped as he looked down at the hurting man before him through his own teary eyes.

Link sharply exhaled in a sob, still clinging to Rhett. “Why?” he barely managed to squeak out, knowing what the answer would be.

“Because Link, we can’t. There are too many people who depend on us, and too many people who would be hurt.  Maybe not right away, but people would get hurt.” Thinking specifically of Link. “It’s a delicate situation Link… It’s better for us to hurt right now, and stop this before it becomes harder and more people get hurt”.

“Then why?” Link sobbed as he slid out of his chair to the floor, hurting, broken. “why…?” Link couldn’t finish

“Did I allow it?” Rhett finished, “Because I love you too Link, and I thought we could make it work, oh God how I wanted it to work.  Maybe one day we can, but not right now.  I’m so, so sorry” Rhett fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Link. Pulling in him as close as possible and let him cry in his arms, both hearts broken, bleeding.  He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to hurt Link, but the thought of future consequences if they continued and the number of people if would affect was too much for him.  Deep down, he knew Link knew it too.

“I’m sorry Link”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for your comments and kudos! 
> 
> I promise soon I will just write some smut and not have to worry about the feels. :)


End file.
